


Incredibles: Vi's NOT in Charge

by a54321



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: How hard can it be to be in charge of two little brothers?





	Incredibles: Vi's NOT in Charge

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** How hard can it be to be in charge of two little brothers?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

In theory, Violet was perfectly qualified to be in charge and look after her brothers while her parents were out.

She was the oldest, her forcefields were perfect for stopping Dash if he got a little too hyper, and Jack-Jack (although unable to be contained by her forcefields) could be kept happy and content with fairly minimal effort if you put him in front of the TV, remembered his onesie’s tracker, and kept the fire extinguisher close by.

Okay, so he could be a little (read, A LOT) more trouble than that if he got cranky, the Parr family had all gotten very good at recognizing what would make their youngest member unhappy.

Unfortunately for Violet, one particular member of the family had decided to put in a little extra effort when it came to steering Jack-Jack’s mood.

“Okay Jack-Jack, how do you like this one?” Dash asked while holding up a picture of himself running up Violet’s back and dragging her panties up with him. 

Jack-Jack giggled at his brother’s grinning and winking face I the photo, as well as the silly face Violet had formed when she felt her crack chafing.

“Alright, annnnd how do you like this?” This time, the picture was of Violet and Kari, pants pulled down to expose their respective violet and pink barbie panties. Dash pressing a button on a small tape recorder to play a laugh track made for a good prompt Jack-Jack to laugh as well.

Admittedly, this was very much NOT his style. However, everyone in the family was given some alone time with the baby recently so that they could all get a feel for what he likes and dislikes.

Dash had seen it as an opportunity to try and mentor his little brother to be as good a prankster as he is. “Alright little bro, I think _Operation New Order_ is going great _._ ” And the timing couldn’t be better, Violet was going to be in charge of the house tomorrow while mom and dad were out.

-

Violet felt that she was doing a petty good job keeping the house in order while her parents were out.

Nothing was on fire, Dash was playing (miraculously) quietly with Jack-Jack, and she was actually able to sit down and read without trouble in sweatpants and a matching grey tank top. Everything was going smooth.

So obviously something ridiculous was just around the corner. And that something came when she got up to get a snack from the kitchen.

Just as she was entering it, Dash, carrying Jack-Jack, zoomed by her and gave her a fast slap on the butt. “EEK!” Panic projecting a forcefield around herself, Violet shot a hand toward the stinging spot on her butt. _Man, that smarts…_

Unable to go or another spank on his sister at the moment, Dash now zoomed in front of her. “Hey Vi, can you take us to the park?”

Violet sighed. So much for a peaceful Saturday. “No, Dash. We’re staying in today.”

“Aw come on, Jack-Jack wants to go. Don’t ya, little guy?” Smiling encouragingly at his little brother, Dash added, “For yes, say ‘park.’”

“Pahhhhhk…” the baby babbled.

“See, he wants to go too.”

Violet justrolled her eyes. “Dash I’m pretty sure he’s just repeaEEEEEAH!” Violet was suddenly pulled to her tiptoes as her baby brother telekinetically pulled her pink panties up out of her sweats and into her crack.

“Pahhhk!” the baby repeated, beginning to make Violet spin slowly in her wedgie, twisting the panties in deeper.

“NnnNYRGH!”

“See, he wants to go to the park.” Dash pointed out as his sister was then dropped onto her knees before slumping over.

“Yeah, okay…” Violet conceded while getting back to her feet and turning to head to her room. “Just let me get changed first.”

“Oh, I know how to help with that.” Dash said before quickly adding, “Jack-Jack, pants destroyer!” Giggling happily, the baby shot his green eyebeams at Violet’s nicely rounded backside.

“OWWWIIIEEE!” Violet jumped, hands clutching at her now slightly steaming backside where the energy blast had disintegrated her sweatpants and panties to expose her rear. “Owowowow! NURGH! Dash, WHY would you teach him that?!”

The blonde boy just chuckled as Violet slowly and awkwardly shuffled her way to the stairs. Taking some pity on her though, the boy zoomed over to the freezer and retrieved an ice pack.

Zipping back up to her once she was up the stairs, he slapped it onto her butt. “EEP!” The raven-haired girl stumbled over as the ice pack hit her rear end, then sighed as its coolness began to soothe her. “Ohhhh, muuuhhhch better…” she breathed with a silly grin.

While Violet crawled to her room to get changed, Dash picked up Jack-jack and ruffled the boy’s hair gently. “Haha, and so begins the reign of the little brothers.” After all, Violet could never ignore BOTH of them.

-

Violet, currently dressed in a pair of light blue cargo shorts, would admit that it wasn’t such a bad idea to go to the park. Now after 6 PM, there was still plenty of light out from her to read on the bench in, few enough people around that her brother could run fast without having to run faster than can be seen, and low chances that anyone would notice Jack-Jack doing anything weird. 

So yeah, no so bad being here. The fresh air was good for her and, wait, is that, “Hey Kari!” she called.

Her braces wearing friend wearing a grey sweatshirt and light pink jogging pants with a white stripe going down the sides stopped her run and turned in Violet’s direction. “Hey Vi!” she called, jogging up to her BFF.

-

Dash couldn’t help his laughter as he saw Jack-Jack eat a rock.

The plan had been to play a game where he runs fast and throws the rocks randomly into the air. Then Jack-Jack would try and blast them out of the air.

Instead, the baby had telekinetically grabbed the first rock and was somehow eating it. Well, slowly biting off pieces of it with minimal effort.

Were he a bit smarter or older, he’d wonder if this could become a problem when the infant starts teething. Or wonder if this IS him teething.

Instead, he didn’t think about it much and was soon distracted from the funny sight by the sound of his sister and her BFF calling out each other’s names.

Looking over to the bench Violet had been reading on, Dash felt a ‘sinister’ smirk spread on his face. “Hey little bro, look who it is.”

Stopping his chewing, Jack-Jack turned and looked before smiling wide and happy. “Ka-iiii!”

-

“So then I was- WOAH!” The little story Kari was relating to her friend was cut short as her pants her telekinetically yanked down and then pulled off of her feet altogether. “What the?!” Kari hastily curled into a ball as she tried to hide panties, which were white and decorated with a large teddy bear face on the butt.

Watching the pants, the girls saw the garment fly over to Jack-Jack, who giggled as he burst into flames and incinerated the article of clothing. Violet gave a small laugh of her own. “Guess he still prefers you without pants.” Her blushing friend was stopped from retorting when Violet suddenly felt a strong push on her butt send her to the ground. “Oof!”

“I’ll take these.” Dash said as he removed her shorts at super speed and took off.

Sitting up on her knees, Violet shyly pulled down on her t-shirt, only covering about half of her pink, high cut panties before yelling, “Dash, you get back here right nOWWW!” Doing as she asked, Dash had circled around the park and come back. Well, come back behind her and gave her panties a super-fast pull that left her chafing. “NEEEEEE!”

Trying to help her friend Kari pounced at Dash from behind but was telekinetically yanked back by her bear-themed underwear mid-leap. “EEEP!”

When Dash stopped and went back to jack-Jack to give his little bro a high five, Violet groaned as she began to arduous task of removing a super peed wedgie. “Ugghhh… Why does it always, ow, feel more like THEY’RE the ones in charge when I’m watching them?”  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml759722271']=[] 


End file.
